


"Keep Calm And...."

by hungryforramen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforramen/pseuds/hungryforramen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My stupid imagination imagined how Taron presented "the mug" to Colin (featuring a very cheeky Taron).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Keep Calm And...."

His heart fluttered; it burst into millions of butterflies. A box wrapped in a light pink wrapping paper in hand, he looked shy. "T-thanks for the mug, Colin." He handed the box to Colin. "H-here's a gift," Taron stammered uncontrollably.

Colin stared at it, and after the slightest second, he took it from Taron's palm with a warm, gentle smile on his face. "Thank you, Taron," Colin said.

"Open it," Taron urged shyly, refusing to look at the older man.

"Okay." Colin ripped the wrapping paper, opened the box excitedly, and took out a mug. Colin looked at Taron, deadpanned. 'Keep Calm & Love Taron Egerton' was printed on it. "Seriously?" Colin was baffled.

The younger lad smirked and winked. "Belated Merry Christmas, Colin" Taron said cheerily and ran away, leaving Colin behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Twitter in multiple tweets hours ago. Gerrrrrrd.
> 
> I know it's stupid; forgive me. :(
> 
> I've made it slightly longer than the original and edited some words out. Pardon the mistakes I made -- I never think when I type. I'll recheck it again and again.


End file.
